iggyarbucklefandomcom-20200214-history
Iggy Arbuckle Wiki:Article classes
In Iggy Arbuckle Wiki, articles are assessed into specific classes of article quality, to inform editors of what needs to be done to improve them. Each class, with the exception of lists, has an associative template which is placed at the bottom of an article, stating that the article has been assessed as belonging to this class. Each class also has an associative category, organizing an article of any class with others of its class. Quality scale There are currently five possible assessments which can be made for an article: *'List class' Any article which contains primarily a list is ranked as List class. *'Stub class' - Any article with fewer than 10 lines of information on the subject it covers, not counting images, templates, external links, references, or headings, is rated as Stub class. A stub is generally viewed as not being very useful, although it may contain all available information on its subject. *'Start class' - An article with 10 or more lines of information on the subject may be ranked as Start class. An article of this class may give a general cover of its topic, but it may be in need of further improvement, depending on how much information is available on its subject. Is generally viewed as more useful than a stub, but usually contains less than three of the specific Good article criteria (see below). *'B class' - An article which has 10 or more lines of information, and also contains three or more of the Good article criteria, is considered to be B class. A B class article is reasonably useful for researching its topic, but still does not meet professional standards. *'Good article class' - An article which has more than 10 lines of information, and also contains all of the specific Good article criteria, is ranked as a Good article (GA for short). An article of this class is expected to cover all available information on its subject, and be presented in a visually attractive, readable layout. A full list of GA criteria is shown below: Good article criteria A GA must meet the following criteria: #It must contain an infobox on its subject (see Category:Infoboxes) #There must be sections and/or subjections identifying different aspects of the information on the subject. #The article must contain at least one image on the subject. #There should be references to verify the information in the article, where required. The sources should be presented as inline citations, which are summarized at the end of the article, rather than simply a collection of sources at the end of the article. This way readers can know what information is verified by which source. #The layout of the article should flow smoothly, with no unnecessary spacings and no cramps between different pieces of content. Information should not be repeated in the same article unnecessarily. #The article must have good grammar, and be absolutely free of red links. The article should also follow a neutral perspective on its topic, and the wording of the information should not contain any obvious attitude. Templates and categories associated with article classes *Template:Stub *Template:Start *Template:B *Template:GA *Category:Stub articles *Category:Start-class articles *Category:B-class articles *Category:Good articles *Category:Lists Category:Iggy Arbuckle Wiki policy